warcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Emika Chen
"Emika is as resourceful and as imaginative as should be - Mr.Goo." Physical Appearance Emika Chen has very curly and long rainbow-dyed hair and comes from a Chinese background although she lived in America most of her life. Emika also has a sleeve of colorful tattoos along her arm, including: sheet music from Mozart's "Queen of the Night" Aria, peony flowers, and the quote "Every locked door has a key." Personality Emika is a very quick thinker when it comes to hacking. Her father taught her to look at the whole picture rather than the details which has helped her be successful as a bounty hunter, hacker as well as in other scenarios. She was able to fix one of Hideo's code errors in a matter of seconds, and has amazing abilities in the technology field compared to that of Hideo's top engineers, although it does take her a while to learn how to take down certain people. Due to her past career as a bounty hunter, Emika is always aware of her surroundings and can analyze someone's personality just with a glance at their aura. She is also distrustful of anyone she meets. Biography Emika lived with her father in New York for most of her life before his death. Her mother left when she was very young, causing Emika and her father to move from San Francisco to New York. Emika's father loved his daughter very much, however, he was prone to gambling and racking up debt, which ultimately kept him from seeking the treatment that he needed after his diagnosis. Emika had a criminal record that prevented her from touching a computer for two years after an incident in high school, in which she hacked into the school system and got information about many students and teachers alike who had shared a naked picture of a girl at school named Annie Pattridge. Even though she was not discovered, Emika turned herself in to the authorities in order to save Annie, who had been falsely accused of spreading the information. Soon after she was expelled from school, Emika ran away from her foster home because of harsh treatment. She started working as a bounty hunter, catching wanted Warcross criminals (mostly gambled notes) for the police. This was a much depended on way to earn money to pay off her father's debt and for her own survival besides her part-time job as a waitress at a diner. Before she was whisked off to Japan to work for Hideo Tanaka, she lived in a small studio flat with her roommate Keira. Even though they shared the rent, they were about to get evicted for not being able to pay it. Luckily, when she was taken to Japan, Hideo's company paid off their rent. Emika was taken to work for Hideo Tanaka after she accidentally hacked in to the Warcross Championships. Deemed by some a dangerous criminal, and others a master hacker, Hideo asked her to be a spy in the next Warcross Championships to find someone who wanted to ruin it... Relationships WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SECTION CONTAINS MENTION OF ROMANCE AND SEVERAL SPOILERS. Hideo Tanaka As a child, Emika Chen looked up to and admired the accomplishments of Hideo Tanaka, the young entrepreneur who had invented the NeuroLink (see Biography for full explanation of the NeuroLink). During book one of the Warcross series, Emika Chen had a romantic relationship with Hideo Tanaka after she was hired by him. We know that they were genuine because she could sense his emotions through the Link that Hideo created. Emika was also someone Hideo confided in and trusted in. This is shown when he talks about the painful disappearance of his younger brother, Sasuke, which Hideo shared with her but not anyone else. They kiss a lot in both books , Dance without pants, if you will Towards the end of the book Hideo told her about his plan to control people's minds and actions through the tnw version of the NeuroLink, which were in the form of contact lenses. Emika was very conflicted by this, and told Hideo that she could not stand by him while he did that. This issue was not resolved, but the two ended up having another talk in Wildcard. Emika finds out that Hideo is still very attached to her, and after seeing him, agrees to meet him again. She explains what happened, and they mend their ties and form a relationship again. After all that happens, it is speculated that they are still together.Also at the towards the end ,Emika meets up and they have sex. PJDVF Teammates (Spoilers) During the Warcross Championships, Emika is on a team. Her most notable teammates are: Asher Wing Asher is the captain of the Phoenix Riders, Emika's team, where Emika plays as an Architect. Emika and Asher see each one another as comrades. Asher trusts her, and this is shown in the book when he let her go her own way and not according to the team plan during one of the Warcross match-up games. Asher trusts her skills as an Architect for the team as well and is shown to be very confident in her abilities. Hamilton Jimenez "Hammie" Hammie is team Phoenix Riders Thief, In the book its'snoted that she helped Emika Chen train as an architect to go against other Warcross teams. Hammie is a really nice friend to Emika, Emika is pretty open to her at the end of the first book and a lot of the 2nd book. Hammie is actually alive because of Emika, because Emika was able to carry her out of the house after the bombing. Category:Book Category:Competition Category:Romance Category:Mind control Category:Emika Chen Category:Hideo Tanka Category:Asher Wing Category:Tremaine Blackbourne Category:The Pheonix Riders Category:Japan Category:Hacker Category:Glitches Category:Main Character